Total Drama Fans vs Favorites Presents: The Winter Wasteland Episode 5 Transcript
Heozaki -Start- (chris) Last time on The Winter Wasteland, our contestants had to find a Golden Chris statue, and at the end, the Fresh Bloods pulled off a great finish. Sadly, Sam was the one to go inside the Fridge of Shame. With only 8 contestants left, what will transpire between the teams? What will happen as they approach the inevitable merge? Find out now on..... (chris) TOTAL DRAMA (Chris) THE WINTER WASTELAND! -Theme Song- 8:15 Teamdarkfan4 *Fridge of Failure 8:15 LucinaFTW (demika) tf, i been alseep for like 4 months SteelWolf has left the building. 8:15 Heozaki *We start out with the contestants sleeping soundly* 8:16 XGwuncanFanX (leshawna) : *snoring* 8:16 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *sleeps and screams* (amy) *wakes up* (amy) ITS TOO COLD IN HERE (amy) MAKE IT WARMER 8:16 XGwuncanFanX (leshawna) : Girl what the hell is wrong with you? Metanuki has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:16 LucinaFTW (demika) piper 8:16 XGwuncanFanX he's back 8:17 Metanuki Fuck yo bitch ass 8:17 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *glares at LeShawna* nothing.. *rolls eyes and continues screaming* 8:17 XGwuncanFanX Meta take over 8:17 LucinaFTW (Demika) piper wake up 8:17 Metanuki I'm going to sleep fuck off 8:17 LucinaFTW night meta 8:17 XGwuncanFanX O_o Metanuki has left the building. 8:17 XGwuncanFanX ok then 8:17 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *wakes up and accidentally slaps Demika in the face by stretching* (piper) Oh! SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:17 Heozaki (chris) *blares siren* WAKEY WAKEY! 8:17 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) I'M ALREADY AWAKE YOU FATTY 8:18 LucinaFTW (demika) piper we need to talk 8:18 SteelWolf (Gwen) Hey, Amy. Thanks so much for keeping me. 8:18 Heozaki (chris) *gasps* I work out every day! 8:18 XGwuncanFanX (leshawna) : CHILL WITH THE DANG HORN 8:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) No you don't!!! *slaps Chris' fat* 8:18 SteelWolf (Hayley) *grabs nail polish and paints on cabin wall "Lilac is a slut"* *piper 8:18 Heozaki (chris) Besides that, welcome to the final 8 8:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *rubs eyes* Um.. yes?? @Demika 8:19 SteelWolf I just realized hayley looks like rachel reily 8:19 XxAquaInfinityxX I've always thought that^ 8:19 LucinaFTW (demika) we need to stay together 8:19 Heozaki (lightning) *conf* Lightning is not surprised that he made the final 8. He is more disappointed that he hasn't won that million yet. 8:19 SteelWolf (Gwen) So Amy XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) What are you talking about? 8:20 SteelWolf (Gwen) I want you to know I hope I proved my loyalty to you by giving you the idol 8:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) -CONF- Demika approaches me about working together and I'm just.. no. I can't trust her, she's been a snake for this whole game. 8:20 SteelWolf (Gwen) Confessional: I honestly can't believe she took a fake idol 8:20 XGwuncanFanX (leshawna) : *conf* You know what? I may have to switch up the nicey nice attitude towards these folks! I've been in a lot of seasons and haven't won ANY of them! It's time for a change! Nice Leshawna is NO MORE! Watch out baby cuz her mama COMES! 8:20 Heozaki (chris) *blares horn in contestants' faces* 8:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Yeah, BLAH BLAH BLAH, whatever. @Gwen 8:20 Heozaki (chris) I EXIST YOU KNOW! 8:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) no you don't (Amy) You're fat 8:21 SteelWolf (hayley) Shave your chin 8:21 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ^ 8:21 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:piper and meta OC are a power couple, we can't let them get to the end. I need to flip her 8:21 XxAquaInfinityxX dyi ng Piper is so Mary Sue its painful to play her 8:21 Heozaki (chris) Where was I? Ah, yes. Today's challenge will require of your food making skills. 8:21 SteelWolf (Hayley) *painting on cabin wall "Piper is a monkey"* 8:21 Heozaki *-of 8:22 XGwuncanFanX (leshawna) : WOOOOO! Last thanks giving a put my FOOT in that turkey! 8:22 SteelWolf (Gwen) Ooh, I can cook! (Gwen) I once cooked as a woman slave to 8:22 Teamdarkfan4 Grass wake up you Turkey 8:22 DegrassiFTW27 fine 8:23 Heozaki (chris) You will have to create a 5-Star Dinner for Chef and I, but the teams will decide on the meals that we will be eating 8:23 SteelWolf (Gwen) I call Head Chef! 8:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) I cant cook, how disgusting 8:23 Heozaki (chris) All the food that you may need is located in our food section (chris) You will only have 2 hours (15 minutes) to create your meals 8:24 SteelWolf (Hayley) *grabs a hot chocolate, and "accidentally" bumps into Demika, splashing it on her* Oops 8:24 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *laughs at Demika* mwuHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 8:24 SteelWolf (Gwen) Can you offer us more ingredients? (Hayley) Atleast it matches your skin color.... 8:24 Heozaki (chris) Nahhhh. *laughs* (chris) Those 2 hours start...... 8:25 LucinaFTW (demika) OH HELL NAW 8:25 Heozaki (Chris) NOW! 8:25 XGwuncanFanX (leshawna) : *pours vegetable oil on the floor causing hayley to slip and fall* OOPS 8:25 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *claps* CHOPCHOP! COOK SOMETHING GOOD NOW NOW NOW 8:25 LucinaFTW (demika) now, i know you did not just do that! 8:25 Heozaki (lightning) Lightning has got this! 8:25 SteelWolf (Gwen) *runs to ingredients* 8:25 Heozaki (wally) Hey, Piper! 8:25 SteelWolf (Hayley) Oh, I did. *yanks her weave off* 8:26 LucinaFTW (demika) *yanks off hayley's wig 8:26 SteelWolf (Gwen) *grabs oil and a frozen chicken* 8:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Hey Wally. *sighs* I can barely cook. 8:26 XGwuncanFanX (leshawna) : OH NO YOU DIDN'T BITCH! *chokes her* 8:26 LucinaFTW (demika) give it back! 8:26 Teamdarkfan4 dayum hayley's wig 8:26 SteelWolf (Gwen) Amy put this in the oven! 8:26 XGwuncanFanX (leshawna) : *pours hot sauce in her eyes* 8:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) um why 8:26 SteelWolf (Hayley) *puts Demika in oven and sets it at 350 degrees* 8:26 Heozaki (wally) I've done a bit of cooking here and there. I can probably help! *blushes* 8:26 SteelWolf (Gwen) Just please 8:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *grabs food and puts it in the oven for a completely wrong time* 8:26 Teamdarkfan4 Heo wants the V 8:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) IS THIS CORRECT?!?!?! 8:26 LucinaFTW (demika) *walks out* (demika) how dare you 8:27 Heozaki (lightning) *grabs some knifes* We need to make some premium ribs! 8:27 SteelWolf (Gwen) *facepalm* No. 8:27 LucinaFTW (demika) now let me cook! *mixes kool aid* 8:27 SteelWolf (Gwen) No Lightning 8:27 XxAquaInfinityxX (Piper) -CONF- I'm not really into the game anymore.. Wally is cool but everyone else is horrible. I can't take it. 8:27 Heozaki (lightning) What're we making then? 8:27 SteelWolf (gwen) We're making high quality chicken 8:27 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *knocks on confessional door* PIPER (Amy) GET OUT OF THERE (amy) NOW YOU FAT PIG (Amy) I NEED TO PEE 8:28 SteelWolf (Hayley) No one has time for you stupidity Demika. *pushes her* I can cook! 8:28 Heozaki (lightning) Sounds good to me 8:28 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) *knocks down door and throws Piper out* 8:28 Heozaki (lightning) Lightning's got this! 8:28 SteelWolf (Hayley) *puts poptarts in microwave* 8:28 XGwuncanFanX (leshawna) : *slaps lightning* Shut the hell up boy! 8:28 LucinaFTW (demika) *pouring sugar in kool aid* 8:28 Heozaki (wally) Guys.... 8:28 LucinaFTW all this fighting over cooking <3 8:28 SteelWolf (Hayley) Done! 8:28 Heozaki (wally) GUYS! 8:28 LucinaFTW (demika) you don't put poptarts in the micorwave dumbass 8:28 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *glares at Amy* What's your problem?! 8:28 SteelWolf (Hayley) Shut up geek. Go get herpies with Piper 8:28 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) SHUT UP (Amy) *locks herself in confessional* 8:29 Heozaki (wally) We need to work as a TEAM. If we don't, one of us is probably going to get the boot tonight! 8:29 XGwuncanFanX (leshawna) : *kicks hayley in the ass* 8:29 LucinaFTW (demika) um (demika) i am almost done with the kool aid 8:29 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *walks back to her team* The other team is untolerable, jesus. 8:29 SteelWolf (Hayley) Um I finished the poptarts 8:29 Heozaki (wally) *shakes head* 8:30 SteelWolf (Gwen) *making a sauce for chicken* 8:30 LucinaFTW (demika) *adds 2 pounds of sugar in kool aid* 8:30 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *looking through ingredients* Anything we can make in here? 8:30 Heozaki (lightning) *cutting up some condiments* 8:30 SteelWolf (Hayley) *pours kool aid on poptarts* 8:30 LucinaFTW dying 8:30 Heozaki (wally) I was thinking some spaghetti (wally) might work 8:30 LucinaFTW (demika) conf. Hayley needs to mind herself 8:30 SteelWolf (Hayley) Shut up! *grabs his glasses and fries it* 8:30 LucinaFTW (demika) *ring bell* done 8:31 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Sounds like a plan. *takes ingredients out and gives to her team* what are the teams lmao SpiritAnimal has left the building. 8:31 SteelWolf (Hayley) *knocks ingredients out of her hand* I MADE POPTARTS 8:31 Heozaki Fresh Bloods: 1. Piper-XxAquaInfinityxX 2. Troy-Heozaki (11th Place) 3. Hayley-SteelWolf 4. Demika-LucinaFTW 5. Wally-Metanuki 6. Duke-ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (10th Place) 8:31 SteelWolf OCs vs Vetd 8:31 Heozaki Originals: 1. Amy-XxAquaInfinityxX 2. Gwen-SteelWolf 3. Sam-JRO123 (9th Place) 4. Josh-LucinaFTW (12th Place) 5. Lightning-Metanuki 6. Leshawna-ToasterSnifferBreadisGood 8:31 SteelWolf vets 8:32 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *glares at Hayley* Fine, have it your way. But if we lose *gets closer to her* YOU'RE OUT. 8:32 Heozaki (chris) You guys have an hour left! 8:32 SteelWolf (Hayley) *gasp* Did you THREATEN me? 8:32 XGwuncanFanX (leshawna) : *cooks like crazy* 8:32 Heozaki (chef) And if y'all leave one stain in my kitchen, I will FIND YOU. 8:33 SteelWolf (Gwen) *takes chicken out oven and pours sauce over it* 8:33 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) I did. I DIDN'T stutter, princess. 8:33 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:the girls targeting eachother is not the best thing for me 8:33 SteelWolf (Gwen) *adds leaves as decoration* 8:33 Heozaki (wally) Woah, woah, woah...guys 8:33 SteelWolf (Hayley) I might as well vote you off! 8:33 Heozaki (wally) We can cook both meals 8:33 SteelWolf (Hayley) SHUT UP 8:33 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) You don't even have enough votes to secure yourself. Nobody's with you Hayley, NOBODY. 8:33 Heozaki (wally) *sighs* 8:33 XGwuncanFanX (leshawna) : *knocks hayley unconcious* 8:33 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *ala Janelle* PACK YOUR BAGS, HAYLEY! 8:33 SteelWolf (Hayley) EVERYBODY will hesitate to vote me off! 8:34 Heozaki (chris) *On PA* Not really....Is this still on? 8:34 SteelWolf (Hayley) Demika, you will vote Piper off or else! 8:34 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *snooping on other team* (amy) hm. 8:34 LucinaFTW (demika) don't knock out my teammate! (demika) *throws shoes at leshawna* 8:34 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *places a paper on floor and runs away, smirking* 8:35 SteelWolf (Hayley) *grabs paper* Is this the receit for my spa? 8:35 Heozaki (lightning) SHA-BAM! *throws an apple to Piper's head on accident* Ooops. 8:35 XxAquaInfinityxX RJ pm 8:35 SteelWolf (Gwen) Amy, does the chicken look good! 8:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Ow!! *growls* SteelWolf (Hayley) *reads paper* Dumbika, come here Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Do Stuff and Be Cool. 8:36 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:This fighting can be great for me, but it might not be smart for everyone else (demika) *walks* do u have my weave? 8:36 Heozaki (chris) Hurry up contestants! 8:36 LucinaFTW (leshawna) *sleeping* 8:36 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) um hang on. *snoops to other team and listens to Hayley and Demika* bye bye piper!!! *quietly laughs* *snoops on other team 8:37 SteelWolf (Hayley) It says Piper is targeting us! 8:37 LucinaFTW (demika) :O 8:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *overhears them* WHAT?! 8:37 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:the power couple needs to be spilt up, now more then ever with piper targeting me 8:37 Heozaki (wally) Piper...? 8:37 LucinaFTW (demika) nothing 8:37 Heozaki (wally) Why? 8:37 SteelWolf (Hayley) SHUT UP NERD. (Hayley) *peppersprays him* 8:38 Heozaki (wally) OW! I can't see! 8:38 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *slowly walks to Fresh Bloods* 8:38 SteelWolf (Hayley) Oops, that's Forever 21 perfume 8:38 Heozaki (wally) *trips over meal* 8:38 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) So what's going on? *to Hayley and Demika* anyone you want to.. um.. VOTE OFF??! 8:38 SteelWolf (Hayley) Who even are you? 8:38 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) did you hear that Piper was targeting you like she CANNOT make merge. (amy) nobody (amy) just like (amy) vote out piper 8:39 LucinaFTW (demika) how do you know 8:39 Heozaki (wally) I think the meal's okay! 8:39 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) um, everyone at Vets is talking about it, DUH! how else would I know 8:39 SteelWolf (Hayley) DUH. Also, I know a guy who knows how to sergically remove moles 8:39 LucinaFTW (demika) what else are they saying? 8:39 Heozaki (chris) Time is up! 8:39 SteelWolf (Gwen) I'll explain the meal 8:40 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *whispers to them* Piper is only using Wally for his vote.. no more time to explain! *runs back to her team* 8:40 Heozaki (lightning) I think Lightning's got this! 8:40 SteelWolf (Gwen) No you don't 8:40 Heozaki (leshawna) Boy, no you don't! (leshawna) Let Gwen do it 8:40 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *smells and fakes her enthusiasm* GREAT MEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:40 SteelWolf (Gwen) You can't even remember what your name is 8:41 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:this info amy gave us is good, i might be able to work with her come merfe heo i am subbing leshawna 8:41 Heozaki Gotcha 8:41 LucinaFTW (leshawna) is butt big in these plants? DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 8:41 SteelWolf (Hayley) Excuse me. (Hayley) *goes back in cabin* 8:42 Heozaki (chris) Originals, present me your meal 8:42 SteelWolf (hayley) *grabs Piper's luggage and throws it in fireplace* Biyatch 8:42 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) -CONF- i'm only targeting Piper because she's dangerous. seeing her in merge would be too dangerous for me, especially in challenges. (amy) *watches Hayley and smirks* (piper) Why did you just do that?! 8:42 SteelWolf (Gwen) We have a well cooked chicken with amazing, iconic sauce, great spicings, and leaves to freshen it 8:42 LucinaFTW (leshawna) we made fried chicken 8:43 SteelWolf (Hayley) *grabs Meta's OC's luggage and throws it in fireplace* 8:43 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *still focused on Fresh Bloods and still fakes her enthusiasm* yeah yeah.. SO GREAT YUMMY 10/10 8:43 SteelWolf (Hayley) *dresses in bikini and walks outside* Hiiii! 8:43 XxAquaInfinityxX why is Hayley outside in a bikini in snow 8:43 Heozaki (chris) Hmmm... *tastes it* (chris) I love it! 8/10 8:44 Teamdarkfan4 hayley uses her body to stay warm 8:44 SteelWolf (Gwen) Yes! 8:44 Heozaki (chef) 7/10 8:44 LucinaFTW (beth) 6/10 8:44 Heozaki (chris) Fresh Bloods, your turn 8:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Crap! *whispers to her team* Did we make anything slightly good..? *starts to worry* 8:45 LucinaFTW (demika) we made poptarts 8:45 SteelWolf (Hayley) With Kool Aid 8:45 LucinaFTW (demika) *hands them it* 8:45 Heozaki (wally) *drops mess of a meal to Chris* Bon Appetit (chris) *tastes meal*..... 8:45 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *facepalms* I'm so out tonight. 8:46 Heozaki (chris) *begins to choke* 8:46 SteelWolf (Hayley) *laughing at Chris* 8:46 Heozaki (wally) Oh god of cheese! *pats Chris' back* 8:46 XxAquaInfinityxX Fiz pm 8:46 Heozaki (chris) *spits* That was the most vile thing I've ever tasted....-10/10 8:47 SteelWolf Wtf 8:47 Teamdarkfan4 no heo 8:47 SteelWolf Newbies had elim edit 8:47 Teamdarkfan4 you mean *GAY/10 8:47 SteelWolf Veterans obvi had the Bayon winners edit with their blandness 8:47 Heozaki (chris) I was going to make today's challenge a reward, but someone's going home tonight! Send me those votes 8:48 LucinaFTW wtf 8:48 XxAquaInfinityxX Piper, Wally, Demika, Hayley.. anyone else?? 8:48 LucinaFTW rewards means no one goes? (demika) *walks to haley 8:48 SteelWolf (Hayley) Hey Sharkiesha 8:48 Heozaki Nope @Aqua 8:48 LucinaFTW (demika) we need to stick together but the question is. which one do we boot? 8:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *mumbles* Time to suck up to them for votes. *sighs* 8:49 SteelWolf Haykey is aaryn 8:49 Heozaki (wally) Don't worry, Piper 8:49 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Hopefully the votes can tie and I'll be able to stay in a tiebreaker.. HOPEFULLY. 8:49 SteelWolf (Hayley) I hate Piper but Meta OC is REALLY REALLY smart. Plus he's a nerd. But Piper is a HUGE threat and she is voting one of us 8:49 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:wally, and piper are even to me right now. piper is weak but he controls wally vote, meanwhile if we vote out piper, wally might flip at merge (demika) one of them has to go (demika) *walks over to piper* (demika) i think we should make a deal 8:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (Piper) Why, exactly? 8:51 Heozaki (lightning) See, I told you all we would win! (lightning) It's all because of Sha-Lightning! 8:51 SteelWolf 20:50 <@DerpyandDawn> 1. Do you have any problems with people of a different race, gender, religion, or sexuality? 20:50 Yes 8:51 LucinaFTW (demika) because i don't want to get voted out 8:51 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) You're kidding, right? You don't have anything to worry about, I'M the one possibly losing. 8:51 LucinaFTW (demika) and i don't wanna risk a tie 8:52 SteelWolf (Hayley) Conf: I don't care which one of the band geeks go. As long as I am safe. *paints nails* 8:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *slips another note onto the Vets cabin* Heozaki I need Rj's vote 8:56 XxAquaInfinityxX did you get my vote @Heo 8:57 Heozaki Yup SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:58 SteelWolf (Gwen) Confessional: I gave Amy a fake idol, but I speculate Theres a real idol out there (Gwen) *digging* 8:59 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:one of piper or wally needs to go home tonight, the vote tonight needs to be thinking of the long run 8:59 Heozaki (chris) Here are the results (chris) of the votes! 8:59 SteelWolf (Gwen) *looking* Fuck Confessional: I have to make it back in time before anyone sees me. I shoved a large rock there so I know where to continue looking 8:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *sighs* My time is up. 9:00 LucinaFTW (demika) hi 9:01 Heozaki (chris) If you don't receive a smore, you're out! (chris) Demika (chris) The rest of you are on the chopping block 9:02 LucinaFTW (demika) yes! 9:02 SteelWolf (Hayley) Mhm.. 9:02 LucinaFTW (demika) *eating smore* 9:02 Heozaki (chris) The three of you have quite the beef GODuncan has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:03 Heozaki (chris) But tonight, one of you will be thrown down the refrigerator of regrets 9:03 GODuncan ... tf is this shit 9:03 Heozaki (chris) That person is...................... 9:03 GODuncan DEEZ NUTS 9:03 Heozaki (chris) ................................. GODuncan has been kicked by Heozaki . GODuncan has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:03 GODuncan k ill stahp 9:03 Heozaki (chris) Wally. 9:04 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *shocked* 9:04 Heozaki (wally) *sighs* 9:04 SteelWolf (Hayley) YES! 9:04 Heozaki (wally) It was a great run, guys! 9:04 LucinaFTW (demika) *hugs hayley* yes 9:04 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *to Hayley and Demika* Why did you guys keep me?! (piper) *hugs Wally* I'll win, for us. 9:04 SteelWolf (hayley) Confessional: I am now in a position of power. I won't waste this oppurtunity. I'd rather it be delicate (Hayley) So we can see you suffer.. 9:04 Heozaki (wally) Please do. *smiles and blushes* 9:04 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *eavesdropping at elim ceremony* wHAT (piper) *slowly waves bye to Wally and tears up* 9:05 Heozaki (chris) *pushes Wally into the fridge* No lovey dovey stuff! Cya! 9:05 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:wally is much a bigger threat, piper is easier to control 9:06 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) -CONF- thats NOT what was supposed to happen.. uGHU!!! i need a new plan. 9:06 LucinaFTW aqua floping of getting himself out <3 9:06 XxAquaInfinityxX lol! 9:06 Heozaki (chris) 8 to 7! Will Hayley be able to keep her power? Who will be next to get into the Refrigerator of Regrets? Find out next time on.... (chris) THE WINTER WASTELAND! -End- 9:07 GODuncan thats ghey 9:07 SteelWolf (Hayley) *whispers to Piper* You're next honey